


The Time They Went Bowling

by sweetpeater



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, don't take Bucky bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Avengers fun night! They decide to go bowling. Bucky's not so sure.<br/>Idea credit to blandmarvelheadcanons on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time They Went Bowling

“This is a bad idea,” Bucky says.  
“Oh, come on, Buck! It’ll be fun!” Steve counters, grabbing a bowling ball from the racks. They’re at a bowling alley in the middle of New York. Clint somehow managed to convince them to try their hand at bowling.  
Bucky stops at the line between the carpet and the polished wood floor. “Steve, I’m gonna break something.”  
Natasha sighs. “Then use your right hand, genius.”  
Bucky glares at her. “I’m a leftie.”  
Steve claps Bucky on the shoulder and guides him to the end of the lane. “Just try it. It’ll be fine. You know how to bowl?”  
“Kinda. Not really. Actually, no.” He bites his lip until he can taste blood.  
Steve picks up his ball. “You put your three fingers in the little holes, and rear back like this.” (Bucky isn’t particularly proud of this, but his focus wasn’t exactly invested on Steve’s demonstration.) Before he knows it, Steve has flung the ball down the lane. It veers slightly to the side and knocks down all 10 pins. “Your turn, Buck.”  
He steps forward and grabs his ball. Taking a deep breath, he swings it back, up, and lets go. It courses slowly down the lane and falls into the gutter. A chorus of “oh, man, so close” and “Dang it, you almost had it!” echoes through the room. Steve pats him on the back. “Hey, that was pretty good. You didn’t break anything! Just try to use a little more force next time. Hey, you’re up again. Knock ‘em dead. But not actually dead, okay?”  
Bucky nods. A little more force, he thinks. I can do that. He flexes his mechanical hand, hearing the gears shift and whizz. The ball goes back, up, and he lets go.  
It whizzes down the lane and crashes into the pins, effectively scattering them everywhere and possibly cracking a few. The ball hits the back of the lane with a loud thunk.  
Bucky’s face burns. Sam whistles. Everyone else is silent. He slowly turns to look at the rest of the group. Their faces are stony, blank of any emotion. Suddenly, someone lets out a loud snort and starts to laugh hysterically. This sets off the rest of the group into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Even Steve is doubled over, gasping for breath. “I’m--sorry---I---Jesus--sorry--I can’t---” Bucky doesn’t know what to think, at this point. He wants to crawl back into his bed and never leave. But he doesn’t.  
One thing everyone failed to mention is that the lanes are extremely slippery. So when Bucky sets out down lane 4 to collect the scattered pins, he slips and lands on his tail bone. Natasha has stopped laughing by now, but when she sees Bucky land and spit out a string of curses, she loses it. Bucky rolls his eyes and tries to stand up. This time, he catches himself with his good hand. Which promptly slips and causes him to land right on his nose. The curses are a little more colorful now.  
By the time he pulls himself up, Steve is rushing towards the lane. Bucky grabs his hand and lets himself be pulled along until he reaches regular floor. Natasha’s by his side as well, holding out a handful of Kleenex. “Thanks.” he mutters, pressing one of the wadded-up tissues to his nose.  
Clint appears seemingly out of nowhere right next to him. “Here, I got you an ICEE.” Bucky presses it up against the bridge of his nose and nods a “thank you”.  
“Let’s go home.” Steve suggests, leading Bucky out of the bowling alley. 

Bucky ends up with a broken nose and a severely bruised ego.

“Hey guys, it’s Family Fun Night!” Tony crows. He’s got three twelve-packs of soda tucked under his arms. Bucky rolls his eyes and lifts himself off of the chair. Might as well put the soda in the fridge, for the time being.  
“What should we do?” Bruce asks, shoving another potato chip into his mouth.  
Clint looks up suddenly, jabbing a finger into the air. “I know! How about bowling?”  
Bucky hurls a soda can at him.


End file.
